Camarilla: The Joanna Chronicles
by velocity58
Summary: The story follows Joanna Nightingale, a Brujah in the Camarilla, and her adventures in the vampire organization. These are a series of one shots that are not in chronological order. Also, Joanna is a character from another story I'm making, but this is a different version of her. Anyway, enjoy! :D NOTE: I've only been playing for a few months, so I'm not solid on the lore...
1. Joanna's Scythe

Joanna's Scythe

(The following takes place on March 6th 2010 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin)

I was making my way down to the docks with Trevor and Nate to bust a werewolf who was manipulating mortals to strengthen his clan. Usually the werewolves didn't like mortals walking about their ranks, but ever since the Camarilla here wiped out most of them about three months ago, they've been pretty desperate.

I wanted to take the more violent route, but unfortunately I can't use my powers in public without authorization from the Archon, so I brought along two vampires who I knew didn't have noticeable powers.

Trevor was a Tremere from England who moved to the city because of some marriage issues back in London. He was known for his abilities in Corruption and Dominate powers, so he could probably influence some of the mortals to turn on the werewolf, then erase their memories later.

Nate was a Gangrell with a special power on his side… Presence. I wasn't the one who taught him, but he was fairly decent at it. If things went wrong, he'd be our shield because of his Fortitude.

I was bummed out that I couldn't use my fire abilities, but I guess some other day someone would feel its burn.

We made it to the dock where the gang was. Four mortals and a werewolf, the question was… which one.

"Trevor, can you see his aura?" I asked.

"I could," he replied, "but doing so would require me to spend a lot of blood points, and I'm afraid I've been busy with other business lately."

Trevor was also the deputy in Elisium. His job was to sniff out who was and wasn't a vampire when we went through the front door. He fed before we left, but his herd isn't really that impressive.

"Damn…" I said. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Premogen Nix said no supernatural shit." Nate reminded me as I rolled my eyes.

"And we won't show any." I said, looking at him. "Why do you think I brought you losers?"

I walked toward the group and waved. "Yo! Douchebags!" I called out as they turned to me, alert. They looked very trigger happy, but with one wave of Trevor's hand, they dropped their guns.

Next thing I know, the boss comes in. The guy was a big guy with rippling muscles and was very rugged. His hair was a mess and it looked like he didn't get much sleep lately. He was definitely our guy.

As soon as he saw us… or me to be specific, he calmed down and walked up to me.

"Hello beautiful." He said in a nicer tone. "And what brings you here?"

I took a deep breath. I hated it when guys did this. I put on a fake smile and looked at him. "Oh, not much. Say, you wouldn't have happened to see a werewolf around, would ya?"

The man's smile faded for a second, but then he laughed. "Pfft, what?"

"Werewolves. You know, AROOO!" I made a very racist imitation of a werewolf by acting like a dog and just as I thought, the man got very angry.

"Okay, you need to leave right now you crazy bitch." He said. "I don't need your crazy crap around here."

I smiled kindly as I looked at him. "Well you see, we would do that, but…" I punched him as hard as I could sending him flying into a few barrels. "Yeah…"

Just then, the other mortals grabbed their guns and fired, but before they could, Nate stepped in front of me and activated Presence, drawing the gunfire toward him instead of me. While they were shooting, I grabbed a crate and threw it at the mortals. It hit them, causing them to scatter. One was knocked out by the blow.

Trevor confronted one who was about to shoot him with a pistol, but Trevor just waved his hand and the mortal missed. After that, Trevor hit a button with his cane and an entire freight landed on the man, crushing him.

Nate growled as he charged for the closest mortal. The mortal shot rapidly at Nate, but he didn't react to the shots. Nate pulled out a knife from his belt and stabbed the mortal in the throat. The mortal fell to the ground.

I, on the other hand, saw the last mortal and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. I snapped his neck before we hit the ground. I got back up just as the big guy smashed out from the barrels. He tried threw a barrel at me, but I dodged. I charged him, readying my fist. I punched him, sending him flying into the ship's hull and making a dent where he landed. He passed out.

I rubbed my fist, smiling triumphantly. "Well that wasn't so bad."

"That's not him." Trevor said, walking toward me and straightening his glasses.

Nate and I looked at him, confused. "What?" I asked.

"He isn't our werewolf. He went down too easily."

"Wait, then who…"

I was interrupted by a growling coming from behind me. We turned around and saw the man who was knocked out by the crate standing up and looking at us with animalistic eyes. Blood was rolling down his forehead and there was a cut on his face where a shard of wood landed. He was looking at me, and I could tell he was pissed.

"Shit." I said before the werewolf charged us.

Nate tried to block it off, but the werewolf swatted him aside into the ocean. Trevor tried to dominate him, but the werewolf clawed at him, making a gash in his suit and knocking him to the ground.

At this point, the werewolf grunted as it shifted into its true form, a seven foot tall werewolf with… oh who am I kidding? Everyone knows what they look like.

I smirked as he did this and looked at him right in the eye. "I see… you knew we were coming to stop you, so you took out the cameras around the area so you could transform."

I couldn't tell what the creature was doing exactly, but it sounded like he was… laughing. I scowled at him. NOBODY laughs at me.

"Okay… that means I can do this."

The werewolf was caught off-guard as I shot a fireball into his face. The werewolf stumbled backwards and grunted as I activated Celarity and charged toward him, punching him in the face with a burning hand. The werewolf fell to the ground as I landed on the other side of him, raising my burning fists.

The werewolf touched his face and felt the burn. It looked at me in shock, and then anger as it rushed me. It was moving fast, so it was probably using Celarity too. I tried to dodge it, but its claws caught my back as it jumped onto a pile of crates.

I felt the wound going through my favorite leather jacket and my shirt going into my skin and drawing blood.

"My jacket… you bastard! You ruined my jacket!" I cried out as I launched another fireball at him, which he dodged successfully. I launched a volley of fireballs at the creature as it ran out of the way of all of them easily. Okay, I'll admit, I'm not that good at Thaumaturgy, but hey, that was at least… ten (She has the Wisdom Merit, so it costs nothing).

As I launched an eleventh, the beast whirled around and clawed my arm, making the fireball hit a metal crate nearby. I gripped my hand, which was now bloodied. Something was telling me that I was in over my head this time and if I didn't get help fast…

I looked at the werewolf who was pulling something out from the large bag on his back that I somehow didn't see until now, an ancient-looking scythe. He held it and charged at me, sliding it across the ground as he want. I barely had time to activate Celarity again and dodge his attack. A werewolf with a scythe? That's something you didn't see every day.

I raised my still lit hands for another attack and charged at the werewolf. The werewolf slashed at me, but missed and opened me up for an attack. I grabbed his neck and spun into the air above him, then with all my strength, I hit his head as hard as I could and smashed him to the ground.

I panted as I got up and held my wounded arm. That's when I noticed the scythe the werewolf was using. I picked it up and observed it. It was black and silver-colored with some notches in the blade. It had runic markings here and there, but they looked more like graffiti, which didn't make it look too nerdy. It had some scratches and grime on it, but other than that it looked perfect.

"Nice scythe." I said as I looked it over, smiling. "I think I'll keep it."

"Good work, Joanna." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Trevor and Nate walking toward me. Trevor had healed his injury and Nate was still wet from the ocean. "Now, let us head back to the Camarilla. The Archon would like to hear that the problem has been dealt with."

I smiled as I held the scythe. "Yeah. By the way, I'm keeping this."

The werewolf growled weakly as I said that. I looked at him, annoyed.

"Oh shut up." I said as I sliced him through his skull with the scythe.


	2. Joanna the Premogen

Joanna the Premogen

(The following takes place on May 29th, 2012 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin)

As my monk punched the demon's face, it died a horrific death. I let out a sigh of relief, that thing was giving me a headache and I _just_ beat it. That's when I realized something truly horrible… I haven't saved in hours!

I pressed start and scrolled over to the save button just as I got a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Joanna, it's me, Avery." Came the voice from outside. "I need to talk to you."

"Come back in a few hours." I said as I got back to the action.

"It's very important." Came the voice. "Camarilla important."

I groaned. "Fine, it's open."

Avery walked in, but I didn't stop playing the game. Avery was a Ventrue I had met a few decades ago. He and I had been friends for as long as I could remember and frankly he was one of the only people I could trust next to Trevor.

"What is it?" I asked as I continued to play the game. "I'm kind of busy."

Avery stood next to my couch as he talked. "Joanna, it has come to my attention that Nix, the Premogen of clan Brujah has died last night in a power struggle with Brujah Jynx, who was detained and executed today. As of now, you are the new Premogen of clan Brujah."

"Kay." I said as I continued my slaughter of demons.

Avery looked at me, confused. "That's it? 'Kay?' You're not excited?"

"Nope."

"But I just told you that you're in charge of clan Brujah."

"Yeah, but that also means that I have to worry about political crap and I still have to take orders from people like the Archon."

Avery was quiet for a minute. He walked in front of my TV. "Joanna, you've been given a great honor. I don't think you understand what this means."

I looked around him as I spoke. "It means I have a voice in the council and I have to lead a large force of one other Brujah, who mind you is a complete loser. Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"But you're also the first Ancilla to be Premogen in fifty years."

"So?"

"Don't you care?"

"Nope."

Avery opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed and sat next to me on the couch.

"Mind if I play?" He asked.

I handed him a controller. "Knock yourself out."


End file.
